


C̶̨̢̨̛̛͓̯̦͈̻̦̫͕̜͍̻̟̜͎̣̙̗̀͐̏͛̑̓̓̋̈̅̅͛̋̽̽͐̀͛̇̆̇͋̋̑͘͝͠͠ư̴̳̲̦̣̎̉̅̿̎̈̄̏̐̍̔͐͂͛̆̈́͝͝͠͠r̴̢̤͙̲̟̙̻̝̺̃̀͌̿̊̽͛̊̏͗̀̒̃̚̚s̶̨̡͉͑̓͂̉̔̍͝e̸̡̧̛̻͖̭̤̪̣̭̠̲̮̥̺͚͕̲̜̩̲͕͓͎̬̗̱̟͐̈̎̏̈̒̄͌̒̉͊͒̐͊͠͠͝ͅͅͅḓ̴̡̱̮͓̠̻̑͐̌͋͘

by Element_of_Fire



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Another one of my weird and random AUs, Borderline Personality Disorder(Maybe?), I DONT KNOW HOW TO USE TAGS LEGIT JUST GOT AN ACC 6 DAYS AGO HELP, Memory Loss, Multi, No beta we die like WAMAN, OOC, i know i cant produce good works, i pressed DELETE AGAIN AND ALL MY TAGS ARE GONE, more characters or tags will be added, will update until finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element_of_Fire/pseuds/Element_of_Fire
Summary: Memory Loss.Personality Disorder.Insanity.Mind control.Master Attendant just wants a normal team of food souls.Of course, that ain't happening.As if they all were cursed.One by one.Can anyone escape this nightmare?There must be a way...Edit: Really big writer block so this work is abandonedmight continue if i overcome the block





	1. Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god i need to edit my works  
> if anythings off pls tell me thanks  
> i wrote this really quick because im supposed to be doing my hw right now but whateverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
> this was originally called lost memories but i decided to share the spotlight  
> plus I ACTUALLY WROTE A DECENT SUMMARY(NOT REALLY :'))  
> (Kind of reminds me of food souls turning into fallens but in this case not really)
> 
> (I have weird AUs and many other of the things i have rn is like so ooc and so different than canon i cant even)
> 
> Btw i have too much time on my hands so this will get frequent updates(maybe)

Just as they thought it had been over, it wasn’t.

 

The Uke Mochi, who seems defeated, has transformed.

 

Sweet Tofu and Tangyuan was working extra hard to keep Gingerbread, who was lethally injured, alive. Brownie was in the back, aiming shots from his blaster while dodging the Uke’s tentacles. B-52 was releasing fire from his cane. They slowly burned down the Uke’s health, and she decided that one of them is going down with her.

 

“Brownie!” Tangyuan exclaimed. “Look out!”

 

Just as he turned, a tentacle came from behind and knocked him out. Tangyuan rushed to help him, but the Uke started to gather up a blast of energy in her mouth. She fired, but B-52 blocked it in the sky. It was a powerful blast.

 

And it hit him in the head.

 

He would have thought he could still hold but for even a little bit. But the blast was too powerful. It was designed for a full team to hold, let alone one food soul. Out of all the spots, it hit him in the dead center of his head. The world felt flipped over as he stumbled to stand his ground. The Uke can sense his weakness. She fired another tentacle shot, and that was just enough to make him black out.

 

Brownie saw his partner go down, and his insides raged. Tangyuan quickly healed him and sent him off. Then she focused on providing backup on Gingerbread and Brownie as they fought, while Sweet looked after B-52. The Uke was defeated, and Brownie rushed to his fallen partner’s side.

 

“We have to take him back.” Sweet said. “This shot is too deadly to be healed by one.”

 

“Agreed.” Tangyuan said, as she leapt into her spoon and took off. Brownie glanced at B-52, whose head was bleeding.  _ Please be alright.  _ He prayed.

 

…

The first thing that B-52 saw after opening his eyes was a pair of grayish-pink staring at him. She had someone else beside her, someone with sky-blue eyes and dark skin. They both looked relieved that he was up, but B-52 didn’t know why he was in a room with strangers. He only remembered his own name, but nothing else.

 

“Finally!” The white haired girl exclaimed. “Welcome back, B-52!” It’s been three whole  _ weeks  _ that he was out, and Milk was glad that he was finally back to full health. Or so she thought. Brownie, looking at his partner, rushed up and hugged him.

 

“Um…” B-52 didn’t know what to say. Two people he never met in his life suddenly acting like they were good friends? “Hello?”  _ This is so awkward. _

 

“Yeah, hi!” The boy replied. “You were out for three weeks. We all were worried!”

 

“Who?” B-52 asked curiously.

 

After hearing this statement, Milk’s face dropped.  _ Oh no. Please tell me he didn’t- _

 

“What do you mean?” Brownie asked, his head racing with thoughts.

 

“Do I know you?”


	2. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the new incident, the master attendant summons two new food souls to add onto the small team. They also realize that something's a bit off with one of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler ill be messing with everyones boyfriends/girlfriends :))))))))  
> this gon be fun  
> not really bc i dont want to do this  
> but hey i was bored  
> idk if i should continue this or not  
> ill see if the tea is scorching

“Wait!”

B-52 turned, and someone rushed over to him. He was still a bit bad with identities, but he pretended like he knew them.

“Yeah?”

“How...why...are you shrugging off all of this?” Vodka asked him. Behind her, Brownie followed suit.

“Off what?” She pointed to the battle scars that were just created, some freshly coated with blood. There are metal parts scraped away. Overall, he was in a bad shape.

“Don’t you feel anything?” Brownie asked.

“What...am I supposed to feel?” B-52 asked. Vodka looked at him. Brownie tackled this from a different perspective.

“Don’t you feel...pain?” His response put both of them into silence. 

“What is...pain?”

  
…

 

“How the heck a blast did this, I have no clue.” Milk sighed. “Apparently general knowledge is erased from him.” Black Tea snorted.

“I thought this was a serious situation?” Red Wine said in the back with a monotonous voice. Steak, who was on the opposite side of the room, glared at him.

“It is, you dimwit.” He said, shooting daggers in his tone.

“Then why are we just sitting here?”

“Stop being dumb.”

“I’m not. If this is serious we would have-”

“STOP!” Milk yelled. “Yes, this is serious because since our Master Attendant has a lack of food souls and also he’s one of our strongest, we’d have to do something. MA would have wanted us to.”

“Yes, mom.” Steak replied.

“Shut up. I’m being serious.”

“You better be.” A new voice replied. It was Vodka. “It’s worse than we thought. Can’t even remember his own name for a few minutes.”

“That’s...nice.” Black Tea commented. “God damn it, when will those three come back?!” Sweet Tofu, Tangyuan, and Gingerbread went on an exploration and was not present, and with three powerful forces away, they really can’t go in the catacombs. Or do anything.

“On the bright side, no more brain damage for the rest of us.” Steak commented.

“I swear to god Brownie is obsessed with taking care of him.” Vodka muttered. “Dude hasn’t slept in days.” She thought her tone was low enough, but of course it wasn’t.

“Oh really?” Milk said. “They must be really good friends. Or~” She looked at Black Tea, who smirked. Red Wine sighed, and Steak was confused, as usual.

“Anyways.” Vodka coughed, changing the topic. “Shouldn’t you guys be  _ doing something?”  _ She pointed at the clock, which read 7 A.M.

“Oh. Right.” Milk muttered, as she rushed out to the front. Black Tea followed. Steak and Red Wine headed off in different directions so they wouldn’t have to as much as see each other. Vodka walked back to meet with B-52 and Brownie. As soon as she walked in, she looked at them. She stopped, pinched the bridge of her nose, and let out a great sigh.

“I couldn’t leave you two alone for  _ one minute,  _ can’t I?”

For B-52 was on the ground, struggling to get out of Brownie’s grasp on his wings. Brownie was on top of him, trying to pin him down to the ground. Vodka let out something that sounded like a cross between a laugh, a sigh, and a cry of agony.

“Do I need to know what happened?”

“No, not really.” Brownie replied. He can his face burning up with embarrassment, as he had not expected Vodka to be back in such a short notice. Vodka gave “the look” to him. But she shrugged it off.

“I require assistance.” Croaked B-52. Brownie slid off of him and helped him up. 

“Sorry about that.” Brownie said to him.

“I think it’s fine.” He replied.

“You  _ think? _ ” Vodka added.

“I think he’s still adjusting.” Brownie replied. “It’s only been two weeks, you know.”

“Right, right.”

The door opened, and Black Tea was there. She looked frantic, as if something’s bothering her a lot.

“Master Attendant got two new food souls, and one of them is already a  _ wreck. _ ” She sighed. “Go see for yourselves. At least the other one helps.” Vodka, Brownie and B-52 left the room to go out into the restaurant, where they can already see Milk and another food soul hurrying to run the restaurant. Black Tea rushed to help them. They were just about to go search for the other one when something-no,  _ someone, _ pounced on them from the side. Vodka let out another cry of agony, B-52 is unaffected, and Brownie is just confused. The food soul let them up.

“Bonjour~ My name’s Napoleon Cake, or Napoleon is fine. Milk and Black Tea over there won’t let me raid the sugar supply, and that person over there is already annoyed with me.” He pointed at the three food souls that were busy running around. “Ah well. Any of you know how to make sweets?”

“Not me.” Vodka protested.

“Yeah, you’re bad.” Brownie added. “I think I know how to.”

“What are...sweets?” B-52 asked. Napoleon looked at him.

“Don’t ask. Long story.” Vodka added. “Brownie, go help him. I’ll take over, as proven that you two can not be trusted.” 

“Whatever.” Brownie muttered, as he set off with Napoleon. Once they arrived at the kitchen, someone was already there. It was the second food soul. 

“Can we use this?” Napoleon asked him. 

“Later.” He replied hurriedly. “I’m using it.” Napoleon glanced down at what he’s doing, and his eyes lit up.

“Can I have one?” He asked hopefully.

“No. We’ve been over this.”

“Please?”

“I-fine.  _ One. _ ” Brownie can already sense Napoleon to be a bit of a pain, but the cakes that the food soul was making  _ did  _ look good. Napoleon reached out and took one, and he bit into it.

“This is pretty good!” He commented.

“Great. Can I be left alone now?” Apparently this food soul isn’t the talking type. 

“Who are you, anyway?” Brownie asked.

“Names are not a main concern.” Weird. Seems like they’re going to have a bit of a tough time with these two around. 

 


	3. Personality Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon realized that Pastel wasn't himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course pastels gonna cuss  
> this i did not reread did not edit no nothing so its kinda bad

“What happened to you?” 

Napoleon was in a serious tone, unlike his normal self. He had been with the other food soul in another life, with another Attendant. But while Napoleon had stayed almost the same, Pastel de Nata, the other food soul, had changed. But not in a good way, obviously.

“What do you want?” Pastel replied in an annoyed voice.

“It’s just-you’ve changed.”

“Nothing’s changed. Shut the fuck up.” Pastel replied harshly. He turned away to the back, his long, brown hair trailing behind him. Napoleon looked at him. Sure, he had annoyed Pastel before, but he never responded like this. He wouldn’t call them best friends, but he wanted to go out of his way to make Pastel accept him.

This personality made it a thousand times harder.

When Pastel helped Milk and Black Tea around with the restaurant, he worked in complete silence. The others are starting to notice his changes, as he openly told B-52 that he was “dumb” even after Brownie making endless efforts of explaining. At the time Napoleon just sent an apologetic look to him, as if it was his fault that he changed.

“God, everything’s changing.” Brownie commented after that little encounter.  “Didn’t he used to be nicer?” He flashed a look to Napoleon, who nodded.

“I don’t think that ‘dumb’ is a good thing.” B-52 said.

“No. It isn’t.”

“This is a mess.” Napoleon said. “I didn’t want Pastel to act like this...did I bug him too much?”

“I don’t think it’s because of you.” Brownie replied. “Maybe something’s gotten into him.”

“Maybe.”

Brownie and Napoleon  ~~ stalked ~~ observed Pastel for two days, and they noticed that, just like what they had thought of B-52’s memory loss, that it was worse than expected. “Mood swings but a million times worse” was what Milk called it. 

“It feels like we’re cursed or something.” Steak commented.

“Stop making ridiculous comments.” Red Wine said.

“It could be possible!”

“Why are you thinking negative?”

“Oh, so you stalk my every word now?”

It is no use trying to break an argument between Steak and Red Wine, so B-52, Brownie and Napoleon left them alone. Napoleon glanced at his former  ~~ love ~~ friend, but turned away quickly when he noticed that Pastel was basically destroying his soul within with his lethal glare. 

“I just want a normal life, you know.” Brownie sighed. Within the approximate 4 days leading up to Napoleon and Pastel’s summon, Napoleon had became Brownie’s best friend. Second to B-52, who he’d known 90% of his life. B-52 has to spend 60% of the day alone, as recent activity shows that he was unstable. A feeling struck him every day, and he didn’t understand what it was.

“I don’t get it.” Napoleon complained. “Why is he like this?”  
“I know how you feel.” Brownie replied. 

“At least you know why.”

Then it struck him. That feeling was just identified.

Survivor’s guilt.

He should have been the one that had taken the blast, the one who was hurt, instead of B-52. Uke Mochi was  _ going  _ for him, and B-52 stopped it. Just like intercepting a prosperity, he’d taken it. Of course, if he’d taken it, he’d have died instantly. B-52 was much stronger than him. But he didn’t want anyone hurt.

“Hello? You in there?” Napoleon said, shaking Brownie’s shoulder. 

“What- yeah, I’m good.” 

Pastel had returned from whatever he was doing outside. For some reason, a trail of blood was on his face. Napoleon looked down what’s in his hands.

 Duel silver knives. Perfect for fighting.

That was not his normal fighting style.

“Got annoyed by a fallen.” He muttered. “It’s gone now. Got what it deserved.” Pastel stuck the two knives in a strap on his back, and he proceeded to the back.

“He didn’t fight with knives, didn’t he?” Vodka asked Napoleon. He shook his head. 

“He always hated fighting. Let alone asking for one. And he  _ never  _ used weapons.”

“Shit’s about to get real.” Vodka snorted. “Two off their rockers already.”

“But...why?” Brownie muttered to the two.

“I don’t know.” Napoleon said. “And I want it gone.”

“Don’t we all?”   


“Hopefully not.” Napoleon sighed. The thought of someone whom he secretly cared about had changed this much was still a pain.

“Don’t jinx it.” Vodka commented. She read the glance from Brownie. “Every little bit counts.”

“I don’t think the jinx is real, therefore I’m going to say that there’s not going to be a third incident.” Brownie said with a proud tone. Vodka sighed.

“You’re gonna regret it.” 

Perhaps Brownie should have listened to Vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was playing a game and i just got some nice duel knifes so i gave em to pastel


	4. Crime does not pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Wine was gone.  
> Before that, he saw strange visions, and voices whispered in his head.  
> Gingerbread can piece it together.  
> (Pls read the note at the beginning for this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what i was GOING for in this chapter it looked a tad bit weird for me to read  
> then again im still amateur in writing  
> :')

“Can’t you just leave me alone?!” Pastel yelled to Napoleon. “Seriously, what’s your problem?!”

“I-I just want to check on you?” Napoleon whispered.

“I’m fine, thank you very much.  _ Now  _ can you leave?”

“...Okay.” He didn’t know what else to say. He hurriedly went out of sight so he doesn't make the situation worse.

  
**_Meanwhile…_ **

“Yeah, but the reason for that is-” Red Wine was interrupted by an eerie scream somewhere off in the distance. Voices were begging in his head, begging to let him kill them. 

“What’s the reason?” Steak asked. He and Gingerbread were looking at Red Wine, who was frantically looking around.

“The fuck are you doing?” Gingerbread questioned.

“Do you guys hear that?”

“...No? What is it?” 

“It’s-never mind.” Within a second, they returned to their usual bickering. But Red always heard that  _ scream,  _ the endless  _ pleading.  _ He had mentioned the events to the two, but they just shook their heads. A blast of wind flew by.

“The wind? How about that?”

“We’re  _ indoors. _ ” Gingerbread cried. “How are we supposed to feel that?!”

“I did!” Steak just sighed at his comment.

“Red, stop acting like you’re insane.”

…

Red Wine has requested for a walk outside.

And he's gone.

No trace was left behind. 

Suspicious, as the wine food soul never got lost. He was also powerful enough to cause as much as a stir if he ever got kidnapped.

But this was unexpected and sudden.

It was just one night. Also the same night that Red had heard the screams and the voices. Gingerbread could piece one together. She rounded up Steak and started talking.

“I think Red’s the next victim to all this bullshit.”

“How are you sure about that?” Gingerbread took a split second regarding the intense  _ stupidity  _ of her companion, but she responded.

“Can’t you piece it all together? All it takes is one  _ small  _ action, and he’s gone. Gone, I tell you.” Gingerbread  _ knew  _ that Steak and Red Wine cared for each other, so she didn’t say anything about oh-look-he’s-dead-you’re-home-free kind of thing. Steak stared at her.

“Then we gotta go find him.”

The two set out at midnight, searching for their purple-haired companion. They went every place imaginable. They called his name, no reply. 

It wasn't long before they arrived at an abandoned town.

One wouldn’t exactly call it abandoned, more as  _ haunted. _

Pale corpses laid everywhere. It seems that a whole town was attacked.

But by who?

Gingerbread and Steak stuck together, as they crossed the town looking for clues on what happened, when they found something. It was laying on the ground, as if it got thrown out of the owner’s hand.

A sword.

More specifically, the Sword of Vows.

Red Wine’s sword.

He had been here, and was unarmed.

…

_ “You’ve done well. Here is the reward I promised.” _

Even though it was only a voice in his head, Red Wine got that “reward” alright. He feel his power increasing. 

If anyone came across him...he’ll make them pay for what happened they did. 

To be exact, everyone else did nothing.

So how is this possible?

Fake visions? 

_ Probably not. _

_ Everything is taken from me. _

Red Wine vowed to wipe out  _everyone._

Why?

They deserve it.

He walked along the ruins. 

The voices are back again.

He wants to speak, but it sounded like a curse.

The voices forbid him to speak his mind out.

C̵̨̧̞͉̓̈́̐͛͐̀r̶̘̤̤͍͚̦̤̓ĭ̴̭̟̺̱̼͎̮̈͗m̵̲̫͓̟͇̳̩̃̏̚̚e̶̡̫̹̼̔̌ ̴̝̰̇̅̀́d̶͓̖̪̒͂̓͗̕ö̵͇̪̝͔̱́̂̈̑͝ê̷͎̤͈͍̣̐̍͘ͅs̸̛͇̅̉̒̇̾̚͜ ̷̲̪͆̾̕͠n̸͇̻̜̥̤̬͘õ̶̢̨͔̜̙̙̳ţ̷͕̥͔̼͍̑̊̏̚̕͘ ̵̲̹̪͌p̸͙̯̝̺͉͛͛̐̂̋̒á̷͍̞̦̹͚͘ͅỷ̵̧̡͖̼̦͓̉̀̋̚.̷͖̗͎͇̤͙͐̈́̔̃̉̑̚

 

Ộ̷̠̍̀r̸̠̯̣̓̉͋͘ ̸͍̝̟̻̱͓͊̒̈́̒̾͘ͅd̴̨̫̩̻͔̩̱̊̌͑͊͒o̷͙̙̻̝͇̻͋̓͛̿ͅe̸̖̖̪̙̓͐̇s̶̜͖͂ ̵͈̬̣̼͕̣͐̐ḯ̷͉͕̝͖̣͓͉̓̋͝t̴̠̝̟̠̘̓̿͜͝?̵̰̘͎̓̅͐͜

 

_ … _

“I hear something.”

Gingerbread turned around to face Steak.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

They slowly walked towards where Steak heard it, just in case something jumps them. Gingerbread walked in front with her shield while Steak glanced around quickly and cautiously. Even though he, Red Wine and Gingerbread argued on a daily basis, they work quite well together in battle. Suddenly, he spotted something.

“There!”

He ran up to what he saw, Gingerbread following close behind. It was a trapdoor. A muffled yell was coming from it. Gingerbread rushed in first, and Steak did the same.

The inside was not a pretty sign.

There was blood, and torture marks on many corpses.

What caused this?

In the middle, they saw a survivor, but he was chained. The survivor was about to get his title tore away.

“Run while you can!” He yelled at Gingerbread and Steak. “He’s coming!” Gingerbread looked at Steak, who shook his head.

“Who’s coming?”

“The v-”

He never got to finish his sentence, as a knife was seen penetrating his throat. The attacker was wearing a hood and bandanna, and he turned to look at Gingerbread and Steak, who had weapons ready. His blood-red eyes were ones that filled with the word  _ “Insane.”  _ He laughed. But it sounded more like a scream. 

“I was expecting you two...see all this fun I’ve been having~?”  
Gingerbread dropped her weapon. She stared at the figure in shock. Steak still held onto his, as he didn’t recognize the voice. 

“Steak!  _ Drop it. _ ” She commanded. 

“No. Don’t you see we have this insane person here?”

“It’s-” but she was interrupted by the attacker.

“Oh...it’s just me. But it’s fine! We know each other…” He turned in an painful way to look at Steak.

“Define ‘me’.”  
The hood came away first, and then the mask. Gingerbread’s suspicions were confirmed, and Steak was speechless. 

_ Red. _

But it wasn't him. The person was not himself anymore.

_ How? _

“Remember me~?” He smiled. But it was one saying  _ Oh you are so dead, say your prayers. _

Gingerbread looked at Steak. They both didn’t know what to  _ do.  _ Of course, they can’t kill him, but they both had to stay alive. 

“Knock him out.” Gingerbread whispered to him. It was a hard effort, as Steak was taller than her, but she managed to do it. “Then we can bring him back just in case and everyone can deal with him.”

“Alright.”

“Go.”

Gingerbread first did a launching motion with her shield, but Red Wine was  _ fast.  _ Sure, he was the fastest out of the three of them, but this is out of hand. He could predict their every move. It was a 2 v 1, but Red Wine was at five places at once. 

“When did this bastard get this powerful?!” Steak complained, as he barely dodged Red’s knife.

“How am I supposed to know?”

They fought. How much time went by, they don’t know. But eventually, Gingerbread knocked him out with a magical blast from her sword.

“Nice job. We gotta hurry.” Steak quickly carried up his fallen companion and they sprinted back. 

…

“Emergency. Everyone stop.” Gingerbread commanded. Everyone did stop, and they stared at her. “We need a large, open room with a really strong lock. Quickly.”

“Why?” Vodka asked. “What’s happened?”

“Red’s gone insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was red wines artifact the name of his weapon  
> idk  
> also GOTTA DO IT TO HIM  
> HE DIED ON ME WHEN I LEGIT SPAMMED HEALS 500000 TIMES


	5. Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just gotta stay alive." Was what abandoned survivors thought.  
> Does it apply in this situation?  
> "Do I want to stay alive?"  
> "Don't lie to yourself..."  
> \---  
> "What corruption?"  
> "Oh, just the ones that are manipulating the food souls' minds."  
> \---  
> “You want to go into undercover with us? We need some serious company.”  
> “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it would be the year 6000 when i finally proof read my work

Red Wine, now being a major threat to humanity and everyone in the team, has been locked and chained in the basement. Everyone took turns making sure that things didn’t get out of hand.

“Does this count as the worse one?” B-52 said. Brownie and Napoleon had explained the current situation in two hours(Their fastest time), and B-52 still didn’t understand that he was one of the victims.

“I think this is the worse one.” Gingerbread said. “What a convenient time for Master Attendant to be away.” Master Attendant was currently on a really long and far away trip for an important matter, and the food souls were on their own.

“I’m kind of paranoid of who’s going to be next.” Napoleon said. “It just keeps getting worse and worse.”

“Yeah. Death is involved now.” Brownie muttered. “Master Attendant needs to give us more reinforcements.”

“She’s away.” Gingerbread sighed. “We’re in a rough spot.”

“Do we need to keep an eye on Pastel and B-52?” Napoleon asked. “I mean, they were affected too, weren't they?

“I think we should keep an eye on Pastel.” Brownie replied. “But I personally think B is fine.”

Once again, Brownie was wrong.

…

His head hurts.

B-52 was just hanging out in his room, when the pain that lingered in his head was back. For the past week, he’d been having severe headaches, and he choose to deal with them.

Today, it was the breaking point.

A memory was coming back.

And it was not a good one.

 

_ “Cocktail B-52, attack.” _

_ Another order. He didn’t want to obey it, but an order is an order. Fire poured out of his cane, and the person in front of him was gone. He turned to look at the food soul behind him. But he was gone, probably off to do something else. _

_ He had not been given an order to leave. So he stood there. _

_ You’re just a machine.  _

_ You will never feel pain. _

_ Emotions. _

_ Or death. _

_ Your only purpose is following the bidding of others. _

_ And nothing else. _

_ What is it like to feel pain? _

_ Is it normal, wanting to feel pain? _

_ Wanting to feel the pleasure of death? _

_ The death I’ve been craving for… _

“When will it arrive?”

 

The only piece of memory that came to him. 

B-52 glanced at the window, where his own reflection stared back at him.

“I need to know how it feels.”

He walked up to the front, where Napoleon, Brownie, Steak and Gingerbread was trying once again to confront Pastel. He went into the kitchen, where Milk was there, working.

“Hey! What are you-” Her eyes darted to his hand, who was reaching out to hold the knife. “...Impossible.” She hadn’t expected that memory to come back. She was the one that heard his whole past when she was healing him. He just blurted it out. And Milk was sure that it’s returned. 

“I have to know what it feels.” B-52 responded. “Please.”

“No!” She exclaimed. She tried to pry the weapon out of his hand, but he escaped. 

Brownie, Steak and Gingerbread came to take the shift, but instead, they found Milk, who was trying helplessly trying to reach something in B-52’s hand.  _ A knife. _ They were confused, as they didn’t know about B-52’s craving for pain and death. But then, he put it up to his throat.

“It’s not a pleasant thing!” Milk yelled. “Please!”

“Holy shit, is he committing?” 

“YES!”

Brownie rushed up to B-52, and pulled the knife away from his throat. Gingerbread restrained him while Steak pulled the knife from his hands. Brownie turned to B-52.

“Why did you do it?”

“...”

No one spoke to him for a week. They did of concern, thinking that maybe he was best left alone. But B-52, not the best at reading emotions, concluded that he had no purpose anymore. Every day, he glanced at the others, but they did not glance back. Brownie tried hard to talk to him, but he didn’t respond.

_ What happened to him? _

After a few days, Brownie noticed the absence of B-52. So he knocked on his door. No response. After a while, he went in.

And found a note laid out on his desk.

 

_ Whoever you are, if you are reading this. _

_ The  _ ~~_ food soul  _ ~~ _ machine Cocktail B-52 is gone. _

_ Don’t come find him. _

_ Please. _

 

He left.

It was the only natural thing to do.

B-52 used to know his way around, but it’s all a blur to him now.

Where is he supposed to go?

He didn’t have a purpose, nothing.

All he had to do was just to...stay alive? 

Does he really want to?

…

“He requested us to not look for him.”

“But he could be in danger!”

Currently, everyone’s having a debate whether they should do something. Brownie, Milk and Napoleon think that they should go look for him. While the others disagree. In the end, the others shot them down, so in the dead of the night, Brownie told Napoleon that he was going on his own.

“Are you serious? What if we lost you?” Napoleon had seen the seriousness of this problem, and he didn’t want his friends to go. “I’m also coming.”

“You can’t.” Brownie replied. “You have to help the others defend. Take care of Pastel, because I know something worse is going to happen to him. I’ll be back.”

The next day, he set off.

But where does he start?

The world is such a big place…

…

Do I still need orders?

The thought lingered in B-52’s mind for a bit, but then it disappeared, as he found himself lost.

Lost, as in really lost.

Everything’s changed. He had wondered to somewhere random. Some people stopped to look at him, thinking if they can claim a powerful food soul like him. Sure, he’d gotten a few offers, but he said he had a contract.

Was it real?  
His thoughts were interrupted when he saw someone in a crowd. He saw that the person was a food soul, and she was being scolded by someone else.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry, I don’t have anything to pay for it!”

“What’s going on?” B-52 interrupted. The two turned to him. The other, clearly a human, was looking furious. The food soul had something in her hands. It looked like she had stolen it.

“She stole from me!” 

“I didn’t mean it!”

B-52 glanced at them both. Then he asked the human. 

“I’ll pay for it.”

After the fiasco, he turned to the food soul, who looked back him.

“Hey, you aren’t from here, are you?” 

“Nope.”

They both walked back to where the food soul was headed, at the same time talking to each other.

“Who are you?”  
“B-52. You?”  
“Yuxiang. I had to just simply get this back to the others, and didn’t expect to get caught. I left my weapon at the base.”

“Tough. Who are the others, may I ask?”  
“Souls named Peking Duck, Spicy Gluten and Boston Lobster. We’re currently undercover after the soul corruption's been announced.” She sighed. “It’s really deadly.”

“What corruption?” B-52 realized that that might be the problem that’s plaguing his team.

“Oh, it’s just the ones that’s manipulating food soul’s mind.”

“Someone said I suffered memory loss. Is that a part?”

“Yeah, but it’s not severe. You got off lucky.”

“That’s nice to know.”

“What brings you here?” B-52 didn’t know how to respond. So he just simply said:

“Ran away.”

“Why?”

“No reason.”

“You want to go into undercover with us? We need some serious company.”

“Sure.”  
The base of the four food souls looks just like any basic house. But downstairs was where the real thing is. Two other food souls was visible in the light. One was practicing on her whip, ear-piercing sounds ringed in B-52’s ears whenever it touches the ground. The other was somehow reading, despite the loud sounds. He was smoking a pipe, and looking at some ducklings, who were jumping on the table.

“Is Boston back?” Yuxiang asked the two. 

“No.” Peking Duck, the food soul by the table, replied. “Have you brought what we needed?”

“Who’s that?” Spicy Gluten asked, rolling up her whip.

“Someone that I came across while getting it.” Yuxiang replied. “Yes, he’s a food soul.” She added, as Spicy Gluten started to inspect B-52 from a far distance. “Not from around here. And I’ve got it.”  
“Good. And I believe it’s my turn?” Peking asked.

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“For what?” B-52 asked.

“We drink these.” Spicy Gluten replied, pointing at the blue bottle in Yuxiang’s hand. “To get powerful without a contracted Master Attendant. It works, I tell you.”  
“Boston’s gone to see if any other food souls are not corrupted, but I would say you’ve don't the job for him.” Peking replied, after Yuxiang handed him the bottle. 

“And he’s back.” A new voice said from the stairs. “I would say so too, and we should switch jobs.” Boston Lobster had returned from his task, and was now going on and on about what happened. “...Then, he said to me that I looked ‘weak’ and picked a fight with me.”  
“If you didn’t win, then I swear to god.” Spicy Gluten interrupted.

“Yes, I won.” He sighed. 

“You have no patience.” Peking sighed.

“You have too much.”

“I wouldn’t call that an insult.”

“Stop. Get help. And perish.” Yuxiang interrupted. “Seriously, you two.”  
“I would say this is normal?” B-52 asked.

“Yes. very.” Peking Duck replied. “As I said, Yuxiang did your job for you.” He gestured to B-52. 

“Are you sure he’s a food soul?” Boston asked. “He looks more like a machine to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lel i want to get to a point in the story so i quickly wrote this
> 
> QUICK EXPLANATION- Food souls in this world has only one copy, in which MAs claim them. A few can claim more than one.  
> Many MAs only have one FS  
> They can live and function without contracts, like "wild" (Idk)
> 
> Im bad at explaining stuff  
> Yes that bottle is exp bottle
> 
> I used those four because I just got Yuxiang as I wrote this chapter god has sent her and her people to me


	6. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, rumor’s that a random food soul’s been around the area.” He shrugged. “Says he’s looking for someone.”
> 
> “What does he look like?” B-52 asked.
> 
> “Dunno. But people also say that he’s been in a state of absolute wreck.”
> 
> “Wonder who he’s looking for.”

“Thanks, I get that too often.” 

“Tough luck.”

If it was before, then that sentence would make B-52 want to disappear, but at this moment, because of the damage the former attack had done to his memory, he shrugged it off.

“Anyways, new master attendant.” Boston reported. “One food soul, as always, and he’s not corrupted. Identity still unknown.” 

“Good to know.” Yuxiang replied. “Anything else?”

“Well, rumor’s that a random food soul’s been around the area.” He shrugged. “Says he’s looking for someone.”

“What does he look like?” B-52 asked.

“Dunno. But people also say that he’s been in a state of absolute wreck.”

“Wonder who he’s looking for.”

\---

He had expected this to be hard, but when on his own, it was almost impossible. 

It’s been...a day?

No progress yet.

Where did he go?

Brownie was, in a word,  _ ruined. _

His physical appearance, ruined.

His inside. His emotions. Ruined. The little bit of emotions that he had earned back from his reserved life, after being together with B-52, had vanished. He isn’t thinking anymore.

The task at hand was to find B-52, and make sure he was safe.

Because that they formed a bond like no other, Brownie can  _ sense  _ that he was near.

Today, he almost mistaken another white-haired food soul for him.

Oh, how embarrassing would that be. 

But he _knows_ that he’s near.

\---

“You want a job?”

Despite being outmatched by her companions in power, Spicy Gluten was still scary just by existing. Her personality alone made her second-in-command. Currently, B-52 had asked if he could help, and she took it.

“Yeah I can’t just sit around and let you guys do the work.”

“Well. You’re a smart one. Let me see.”

She glanced at Boston Lobster, the only other person she actually liked talking to, and asked him if anything needed to be done.

“Since he literally just got here yesterday, he can start by finding out if there really is a random food soul just looking for someone.”

So after a half an hour of lecturing from Yuxiang about symptoms of the corruption and etc, B-52 set off on his first “job” for the group.

But other food souls are not machines like him.

He wouldn’t know if they are food souls or not.

This is going to be a little difficult…

\---

“Excuse me, but have you seen a food soul who’s been just wandering around?”

He recognized that voice.

Brownie was right. B-52 was here. 

But will he be glad to see him?

He carefully slid past the crowd towards the direction of the voice, and there, he saw him.

“Uh...did you ever, by chance, see a food soul around?”

Who was he looking for?

“What did he look like?” Was what the other responded.

“...I don't know. There’s just been rumors that a food soul’s been looking for someone, and I want to know if it’s true.”

Oh.

“Why do you want to know what?”

“I-I just...needed the information?” His social skills have not improved since he left, and it was still terrible.

“Forgive me for prying, but for who?” People of this town are  _ really  _ polite.

“It’s...best that I don’t tell.”

“Ah. Alright. Well, I’ve seen a food soul, actually.”

Oh  _ no. _

B-52 specifically instructed to not look for him. Yet there he is.

“He has dark skin, and he looked...like a butler?”

_ Oh no no no no no. _

“...Did you catch his name, by any chance?”

“Yes. I think it was...Brownie?”

Brownie  _ had  _ remembered telling his name to a few people.

And here’s one of them.

Silence followed. B-52 stood for a second, but he was to react fast.

“Thank you. I must go now. Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

And so he left.

Brownie tried to follow, but his flying was too quick.

Now that he knows, what will be in for him?

\---

“Funny thing is, I know this food soul.”

“From where?”

“Oh, from where I...uh...ran away from?”

“That’s awkward.”

B-52 had returned from his task, and was now reporting to Spicy Gluten. Peking Duck still had not returned, and the other two also set off. 

“You think he’s looking for you?”

“I don’t think so, because I specifically instructed them not to.”

“If some people really cared about you, they are  _ gonna  _ come.”

“Oh really.”

“ _ Oh really. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this was short
> 
>  
> 
> (Moi own oc coming next chapter-if anyone else used this as their oc or if its canon then oooooof)


	7. Galaxy Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I request your identity first.”  
> “Brownie, I have...a quest.”  
> “Galaxy Cake, I am looking for a purpose.”  
> “Explain.”  
> “I was abandoned.”  
> “By force?”  
> “Yes.”

_ What do I do? _

Brownie was feeling beyond panic at this point.

He didn’t necessarily have a shelter, so he just slumped down beside a tree and was lost in thoughts.

_ What if he doesn't want to come back? _

_ He probably would say no. _

_ Will he be wanting to see me? _

_ I don’t want to leave him! _

_ That would be stalking. _

_ But is he safe? _

_ Is he with anyone? _

_ Are they trustworthy? _

_ What if he’s forced? _

_ Like what happened in his past? _

“You worry too much.” He muttered to himself.

_ He’ll be fine. _

\---

“Yeah, and I knew him. Kind of awkward for me.”

Everyone had returned. They are currently exchanging information of what had happened. It is currently B-52’s turn. The others listened with interest. Even Boston Lobster glanced over at the mention of that sentence. 

“He told his people to not come.” Spicy Gluten sighed. “80% of the time they come anyways.”

“His people.” Boston snorted. “Some people that is. I’d rather get left alone.”

“That’s because you never experienced this crap.” Peking sighed from his corner. “They came because they care.”

“No one cares for me.” He replied “So I don’t know this stuff.”

“Well, I do.” Everyone turned to face him, Boston, Yuxiang and Spicy Gluten’s face in shock. But he’s already turning his attention onto his ducklings and smoking his pipe.

\---

“Who are you?”

Brownie had met up with another. She seemed like a food soul. Even though it was dark, her glowing, blue and purple ombre hair lit up the night. She had a silver dagger in one hand and a spray-painted Uzi strapped on her side. Brownie had never seen a soul like this. She looked dangerous.

“I request your identity first.”

“Brownie, I have...a quest.”

“Galaxy Cake, I am looking for a purpose.”

“Explain.”

“I was abandoned.”

“By force?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”  _ She looked like one of those who don’t want people to feel sorry for her.  _

“So...tell me about this ‘quest’. If you allow me, I want to help.”

\---

Both Boston and Peking refused to speak to each other.

For how long, B-52 has no clue, but Yuxiang and Spicy Gluten took it as no big deal. The women just set off. Surprisingly, they allowed B-52 to come with them.

“Don’t leave me with this idiot!” Was what he last heard of Boston before he flew close behind the two. After catching onto the rapid-fire conversation, he landed right beside them.

“...He wouldn’t take no for an answer!”

“Tough bargain.” B-52 said, joining in.

“Yes, thank you.” Yuxiang sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had a rough day.

“That’s still a shit load of money.” Spice agreed.

“I know, right?”

“How much was it?” B-52 asked Yuxiang.

“It was worth at  _ most  _ forty, but I was charged a hundred!”

“That’s so overpriced.”

“Sudden flashback to the deal I made a month ago.” Spice sighed. “Brought something for a grand, when it was worth like, three hundred?”

“Peking, Lobster and I yelled at her for half an hour.” Yuxiang smirked.

“How did you manage that?” B-52 asked.

“No clue.”  
What the three didn’t know was that they were being watched by a food soul right next to them. Galaxy had dimmed the light of her hair to almost nothing so she wouldn’t attract attention, and she told Brownie to hide off in the bushes while she handled this. She was sure that none of them had met her. The crowd was flowing, as it was a Saturday afternoon. So she blended in and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

“...I would  _ think  _ that Boston would have gotten these random food souls settled, but no.” Spicy Gluten sighed again. “He’s just obsessed with arguing.”

“And, may I guess, many of the times it was with Peking?” B-52 asked. 

“You are correct.” Yuxiang replied. “These two need to get a rest.”

“And a life.” Spice added with a cold laugh. The two women had no mercy when it came to their companions.

Galaxy Cake kept her eye on the three of them, when she noticed that the main target, B-52, has suddenly disappeared. She glanced over to Brownie, but then noticed that he was pointing behind her in a panicked manner. She was just about to question him and his actions when a light tap on her shoulder made her jump. She turned, and there he was.

“Um...sorry if I offended you in any way if this is not true…” B-52 coughed for a second, and continued. “It’s just that I’ve been noticing you...following?”

“I-” She didn’t know how to respond.

_ This is awkward. _ She glanced to Brownie, who wasn’t there. Within seconds, he was next to her.

“Sorry for my...companion.” Brownie said to B-52, who still looked a bit surprised seeing him here. “But she’s just curious.”

“...Yeah!” Galaxy replied, playing along. “It’s...nice...seeing you here!”

“Nice seeing you, Brownie. And…?” 

“Galaxy Cake. You can call me Galaxy.”

“Nice meeting you, Galaxy.”

“You too, B-52.” B-52 looked a little shocked at first, knowing that she knew his name. So, he questioned it.

“How did you know my n-”

“He told me about you.” Galaxy shrugged, gesturing to Brownie. 

“Oh.”

“We’re here for a few days.” Brownie said. “You good?”

“I think I just need a break.” B-52 replied. “Plus, I’ve met some people here. They’re...an interesting bunch.” He glanced towards Spice and Yuxiang, who had already gotten into an argument with someone. 

“Well, don’t get yourself killed.” Brownie said to him. “Take care.”

“Same to you.”

And they parted ways.

B-52 glanced at Yuxiang, who clearly stole something, and Spice, who was covering for her. He was actually...glad? To see his former companion. Galaxy seemed like an interesting soul, and she looked strong. They both could be safe.

He laughed to himself as he rushed over to help Spice.

\---

“So that was...your boyfriend.” Galaxy said with a smirk. 

“W-what?!” He felt his face burn up, as he focused his eye contact on the road. “No!”

“Got you.” She laughed. “If you didn’t like him, you would have responded like this.” She put on a serious tone and voice, and spoke again. “I do not know where that claim came from, and now, you will perish for making such a ridiculous claim.” Brownie sighed. Galaxy had a point.

“Fine.” He glanced back at her. “Maybe I do like him a little.”

“A little?” She questioned.

“...Okay, maybe a lot. But you don’t need to know that information.” 

They walked over to where Galaxy settled, and after ten full minutes of Brownie lecturing Galaxy to not let word slip on this, they rested.

_ At least he is safe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to drop my oc in here because why not


	8. Tell me more about yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me more about yourself.”
> 
> “Alright. Time for things to get personal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't count this as a chapter, mainly Galaxy & her backstory  
> I guess it's an half chapter? Kinda a turning point

 

I was created for no purpose. Failed experiment, they called me. I had no name, and was referred to in the lab as Subject X, the only failed experiment that has been cast.

The others, they had “categories.” I see others, with clear purposes. Some built to support. Some built to attack. Some built to defend.

Me? Not clear. Even my database spells error.

A combination of everything, was what I am. Normally that would be a good thing. 

A week after my creation, I discovered it.

The head scientist was having a meeting with the other leaders. I listened.

Failure, was a word that I heard the most. Weapon of destruction, they called me. According to them I was so dangerous that one more mistake can lead to the end of the world.

But myself, my mere existence, was already a mistake.

I know that I can’t be trusted.

Which is probably why they hurried to create a summon script for me. Probably to get rid of me to someone else.

My first Master Attendant? Not a kind man.

He used me for bets, robberies, and other things that I was forced to do.

I wanted my own free will.

I saw another Master Attendant with her food soul. They are more like companions than servers.

My fate was not like that. I was, in a word,  _ enslaved. _

So one day, I refused his orders. I did the same for a whole month. One day, he finally spoke something other than orders. I remember his words fair and clear.

“If you would not obey me, I see no purpose for you.”

So I was abandoned.

I was happy to be free at first, then I remembered my siblings at the lab. 

_ Summoned for a purpose. _

I had none.

Then again, I was different. But the urge to fit in…

I was scared when I was summoned again.

But my second Master Attendant was much nicer.

She treated me like a companion, and even gave me my name, Galaxy Cake.

But things were too good to last.

That’s when I learned about death.

My Master Attendant was murdered. And I can’t bring her back. No matter how hard I tried.

So I took my revenge.

It went too far.

I was wanted. As a criminal. So I need to find a way to clear my name.

It was achieved when I blamed my crime on someone else.

Even though it’s a sinful thing to do, I did it because at that time, I had a temporary purpose.

To serve and protect no one, only myself. 

Even though many people tried to claim me along my journey, I said I had an attendant. But some people did further investigation and found out that it was a lie. Some even attacked.

I defended myself with all the power I had, which actually defeated the others pretty easily.

I wandered across towns, over the seas, and I found a place to settle.

My current purpose is still none.

I set out each day to find one.

Which is where I met you.

\---

“You were right. That was personal.”

“Eh, I’m proud of myself when I tell my story.”

“Good to hear that.”

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“So, all that actually happened just a year ago, and I wasn’t properly educated in the world when I was summoned. So maybe, you can…”

“Sure. I know someone that’s similar to your state.”

“Not knowing a lot of things?”

“Yeah. Things are gonna get interesting.”

“You bet.”


End file.
